legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Basilisx
Origin Captain Basilisx, if he was lying or not, was supposedly a tragic soldier of war figure when he lost his closest friend to Mario before his very eyes, which was what motivated him into working hard in climbing into the ranks of the Koopa Army. As time had passed, waiting patiently for the moment to beat Mario did not went for too long when Dr. Eggman came into the picture of allying with Bowser. Basilisx was called into the lab to be experimented on upon by the egg shaped doctor to be undergoing an experiment similar to the weapon x program like Wolverine from X-men giving the dark koopatrol a Megatal skeleton and the ability to turn people into stone with his flashing gaze. Captain Basilisx was first seen ordered by his master King Bowser to man the ships defenses and get all of his troops to their stations, when that failed Captain Basilisx had ordered his finest koopatrols to attack the Mario and Sonic gang. Finally having enough Captain Basilisx told his men to stand down as he didn't want any of his men to suffer anymore casualties then as Sonic goaded Basilisx into anger, he along with Yoshi and Luigi were turned into stone by his stone gaze ability to make sure there are no distractions for his huge duel with Mario. The heroic plumber was beating down Basilisx, until he picked up Luigi to use him as a shield and weapon to make sure Mario hesitates in not attacking him unless he wants to destroy his brother. With the advantage he held in his arms, Basilisx threw two point mushrooms one to de-power Mario and the other poisoning his body, he then ended his move with a high speed claw slash combo. As Basilisx prepares to deal the finishing blow while reciting his evil farewell speech to Mario, he was ambushed by Luigi who turned out to have blended in with the stone gaze attack by using the tanooki to turn himself into stone. Luigi had cured Mario of his poison state with a 1-up mushroom and they both teamed up to defeat him. With Mario using his new wing cap power up the Mario Brothers were able to defeat Captain Basilisx knocking him unconscious and freed Sonic and Yoshi from their stone prison as they made their way to the ships deck to fight against Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. The Legend of Maka Captian Basilisx joins Shinnok as one of his second in command ranked commanders to get revenge on Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, but more personally against Mario himself for killing the closest koopa friend he had to a brother and avenge him to free the agonizing memory from his mind and be at peace where he is comfortable and happy to rest his best friends soul to its final burial by paying the tribute of sending Mario's soul right to be imprisoned in the video game afterlife of the the Underwhere. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Powers and Abilities Captain Basilisx has shown an exceptional skill of being a leader telling his men when to fight or stand down and retreat, which shows he is not all cold and emotionless and actually has some sense of honor and a need to protect them to make sure they don't die. While he considers his fellow koopas his brothers and sisters in arms, he isn't afraid to bring some discipline into his soldiers by imprisoning them with his stone gaze ability if they get out of the line of their duty. Before meeting Dr. Eggman he trained with Bowser the Koopa King becoming his mentor to wield black magic to use as projectiles and physical attacks. In being experimented on, Captain Basilisx's bones were nearly indestructible thanks to the Megatal alloy metal integrated by Eggman into his body as well as three retractable Megatal metal claws for both of his arms, not just that he was also given the power to turn his enemies that he looks at in front of him into stone. Equipment Basilisx carries poison mushrooms with him to de-power his enemies and give them a slow and painful death if he is depending on his mood if he wants to whether or not make it quick and painless. Allies and Enemies Allies: Enemies: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi. Videos Gallery captainbasilisx1.jpg basilisx2.jpg basilisx3.jpg captainbasilisx3.jpg captainbasilisx4.png captainbasilisx5.jpg captainbasilisx6.jpg|Captain Basilisx's rapid claw punching strike combo captainbasilisx7.jpg|Captain Basilisx having turned a hero into a statue stone and using said statue as a club and body shield against his enemies. captainbasilisx8.jpg|Captain Basilisx ordering his minions to charge captainbasilisx9.jpg Sheena vs Basilisx.png|"Sheena Fujibayashi vs Captain Basilisx" Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mutants Category:Non Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Magic Users Category:Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Claw Wielders Category:Stone Gazers Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Speedsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Martial Artists Category:Apprentices Category:Main Members of Shinnok's Empire Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Videos Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Knights Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Rainbow Dash's Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Hell Councils